Backwards And Upside Down
by xXSweet SimplicityxX
Summary: A Tamaki x OC Love Story. Info inside
1. Marking A New Turning Point

A boy with long brown hair, pulled up in a ponytail, strolled around the empty halls of Ouran High School. All the students were on their spring break, but he was just transferring from America. He was 17 years old, and not your richest person.. More like financially lucky.

His master in Taekwondo paid for his moving, and for school uniforms… And since his master was not staying, Akira had to rent a dorm in the school, so that meant he had to get a job and work to pay the bill each month, just like your average adult.

But in America, Akira was totally different. When he moved to Japan, everything changed.. Like his "gender"…

For you see, Akira isn't a boy at all.

"He" is a girl.

And in America, "he" was known as Renee Glass.

So let's call Akira by a she, shall we?

. . .

Before you jump to conclusions, no… Akira did not have a sex change. She just lucked out because she's flat-chested, but just in case, she ties bandages around her chest to be on the safe side..

Now you're probably wondering why Akira came to Japan in the first place as a "boy".

Akira came to Japan for two reasons..

1. To run away from her problems in America.

2. To research the typical male.. What they did that made them "superior".

Akira was bullied as a child in America, especially by boys. She was bullied for being useless, dumb, and other ignorant insults… That is why Akira worked hard to become a national champion in taekwondo, and also a state champion in soccer.

But she was still bullied.

And so, after being sick of it all for so long, Akira packed her things and moved to her dream home.. Tokyo, Japan.

. . .

Akira sighed as she held her suitcase over her shoulder and looked down at a little piece of paper in her hand. It had only 3 numbers on it. She eventually stopped at one door.

"Dorm 246.. This is it." She sighed as she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door to a fair room. Inside the light-purple walls was a bed, a dresser, a television, and a desk.. For homework, studying, or laptops.

A pretty window nearest to the television was also there, but shielded by curtains that were a darker shade of purple.

Akira placed one of her suitcases on the desk, since her laptop was in it, then placed her other one on her bed.

"So, this is it.. _Ouran_." She said to herself, slightly opening the curtains to see a view of just trees, obviously a forest.

She sighed as she closed the curtains and turned around to unpack her suitcase. Her master bought her 5 uniforms.. One for each day. God knows how much it cost, much less the expenses of flying over all the way to Japan with her things.

"Thank you.. Kuk Sa Nim.." She smiled as she put each uniform on a hanger and hung them in her closet.

When Akira was settled, it was night time. Crickets outside her window were chirping. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. She opened her personal computer-journal, and began typing.

"_Day 1:_

_I have just arrived to Japan this morning and transferred into Ouran Academy today. Master and I have said our goodbyes, and I thanked him a lot of times for everything he's done for me. He wished me the best of luck. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.._

_Today marks a new turning point for me.. No more being the 'useless whiney girl' I was in America. I've heard of this club of boys that seem to satisfy women, using their individual talents and instincts.. They call themselves.. 'The Ouran Host Club'._

_When school starts again tomorrow, I will join.. No matter what._

_This club might just be the resource I was looking for._

_I wonder how long I can pull off being a boy.. I mean I have no breasts, so that should be fine.. Though it might be a bit strange that a '17 year old boy' hasn't developed that 'new manly voice' yet.._

_I'm sure by the time I'm found out, my research will be complete._

_So my goals tomorrow will be_

_1. Join that Host Club_

_2. Try not to have a crap-load of homework."_

Akira yawned and she saved her document and closed her laptop.

"Today marks a new turning point for me." She quoted herself as she changed into her pajamas and collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

And in a matter of minutes..

_Possibly seconds.._

_She was asleep._


	2. Seal The Deal! Joining The Host Club?

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE**--" A very tired Akira slammed the alarm clock to shut it up. She groaned lightly, and got up and out of bed.

Time for school.

. . .

After Akira was dressed and situated, and walked out and locked the door behind her. Random students passing by looked over at her. The boys didn't seem to care much, but the girls seemed to keep staring.. And whenever Akira looked over to them, they would blush and turn away, giggling in their own little groups.

"_Ha, joining that club will be easy." _She smiled to herself as she carried her backpack over her shoulder to her first class of the day.

Akira's classes seemed to be alright. She was a second year, so it wasn't like she was a freshman.

Her classes in order were: English Honors, Spanish, Integrated Science, Musical Keyboard, World History Honors, Drawing, and Geometry Honors.

While in her musical keyboard class, she spotted all the girls surrounding a boy that seemed like he was her age, with blonde hair and violet eyes. He was playing a grand piano..

And that's when he turned around and made eye contact with her.

"Hello _little one_, are you new?" He asked.

"Yes I am, thanks, uh.. _Big one_." She replied.

"Hm, _cute._." He responded with a smile, as he closed his eyes and returned to his fan-club.

"_Weird.. He's surrounded by girls. I wonder if he's in that host club_."

Akira opened her mouth to ask, but the bell rang, and the mysterious blonde swiftly and gracefully exited the room.

. . .

Akira sighed as she sat at a table by herself at lunch. She looked down into the ramen bowl she was served, and began eating quietly.

Suddenly, two boys appeared behind her.

"New kid." They both said at the same time.

Akira flinched, not aware that they were there, and quickly turned around… Both boys had reddish-orange hair, and golden eyes..

They were.. Twins..

"Huh?" Akira asked.

"You're new, right?" The two asked again simultaneously as they sat down, one beside her, and the other one next to him.

"Yeah, I am." She replied, taking a another bite of her food.

"Well, what's your name?" The one closest to her asked.

"Akira." She replied after swallowing.

They both grinned at each other, and looked at something.. Or _someone_.

"Hey! We found him!" They called out.

Akira lifted her head, and suddenly, her table was _full_.

The twins to her right, then across from her seemed to be a quiet black-haired boy, another black-haired boy with glasses (who seemed too occupied with a clipboard), and that blonde again, who was between them. To her left seemed to be a little boy.. Way too young to be in high school.

"Uhh..--" Akira started.

"Akira Tokishin, correct?" The boy with glasses asked, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Uh, yes..?" Akira blinked a few times.

"Alright.. Akira Tokishin, 17 years old.. Transfer from New York, America. National champion in taekwondo and state champion in soccer. Likes: Anime, music, and drawing. Dislikes: Seafood, drama, and ignorance." He quickly replied.

Akira almost choked on her food.

"Pisces.. Blood type: A... 5 feet and 10 inches tall... Second year, class A... Favorite foods: Ramen, pocky, and pizza. Favorite drink: Cappuccinos..--"

"H-How do you know that!?" She sputtered, interrupting him.

"_He even knew my blood type!!" _She thought_._

"I have my ways.." The boy chuckled a bit, and adjusted his glasses.

Akira paused for a moment.

"Wait a sec.. Are you guys the 'host club'?"

"Yes we are!" The blonde suddenly stood up and posed. Akira sweat dropped, but then shook it off.

"Good, because I want to join." She said.

Everyone grew silent and looked over at her.

"… What?" She asked, a bit uncomfortable with the whole 'staring' thing.

"You want to join the host club.." The boy with glasses said.. More like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Hmm.. What do you have that we don't? Something useful." He asked.

"Long hair." She said.

"… Long hair?" He asked, not impressed.

"Yes, long hair! Almost every female I saw in this school today wanted to pet it!" She argued.

"We're talking personality or talents.. Honey-senpai is already a martial artist."

"How about soccer? Or drawing?"

"How well can you play soccer?"

"You read it yourself.. State champ. Got the pictures of my trophies on you too?" She smirked.

"True.." The boy looked down to the clipboard again.

There was a pause.

"Well, it's up to the '_king_'.." He finally said, adjusting his glasses once more. He looked over to the blonde, who had his hand on his chin. He seemed to be examining Akira.

"_So he's the 'boss'_.." She thought to herself.

"I have made my decision!" He announced.

Akira remained quiet, awaiting his answer.

The blonde pointed at her.

"We will test you to see how well you can lure in guests! If you get over 25 guests today, then you'll be our newest member." His hand opened, wanting to shake.

"_25..? Well.. It's not a lot, but it's not little either.."_ She thought.

"Deal." She stood up and shook his hand.

"_Only a girl could know how to truly impress a girl, right?"_


	3. One Short

After her 7th period, Akira carried out about 7 textbooks.. One for each class.

And she didn't order a locker.

"Great, more money.." She sighed as she stopped to her dorm first and placed the books on the desk. She quickly lifted her right wrist to look at her watch.

The Ouran Host Club Meeting was at 3pm.. And it was 2:17.

Akira did some of her homework, then went to her laptop and opened her journal document once again.

"_Day 2:_

_I have met and talked with the members of this host club. They came to me rather than me having to go find them. One of them knew almost everything about me.. Even my __blood type__._

_Scary.._

_Anyways, I have made a deal with them. If I get over 25 guests today, I'm in. In a way, it seems like a lot, but in other ways, it doesn't. Only a girl could know how to truly flatter a girl right? I mean I know what they want, basically.."_

Akira opened a box of pocky and stuck one of the delicious snacks in her mouth.

"_It's currently 2:35. I have to leave for the host club meeting in less than a half hour. Right now, there are 6 members of this host club.._

_There is this one really tall guy.. Very quiet._

_Another one who seems he's too young for even middle school. He seems to like sweets and carries around a stuffed rabbit._

_A guy with glasses.. The one who knew almost everything about me._

_Two twins, that look exactly alike, and can even speak at the same time._

_And then their 'boss' or 'king'.. The blonde one who was in my keyboard class._

_I don't know.. I met the blonde one first, but then at lunch they all seemed to be looking for __me__._

_Well, I ought to get ready._

_I have a mission.. And I will accomplish it."_

Akira saved her document and closed her laptop, then entered her bathroom to get ready and smell nice for the meeting.

_. . ._

Akira walked casually down the hallways, looking for the abandoned music room.

When she finally found it, the boys were all in a group pose.

"Welco--.." They all stopped, realizing it was just Akira.

"Oh, it's just the newbie." The twins said at the same time.

Akira sweat dropped.

"Hello guinea pig." The blonde one smiled and winked.

"_Guinea pig..?" _Akira cringed, insulted.

"Don't mind him." The boy with the glasses said, while adjusting them.

"Before we open the doors for the ladies, let us introduce ourselves." He cleared his throat, and pointed to the tall, quiet boy.

"This is Takashi, but we call him 'Mori-senpai'. He's the Wild Type." He said, then pointed to the small boy clinging to Mori's arm.

"This is Hunny-senpai. He's our Boy Lolita type." He then pointed to the twins.

"These two are Hikaru and Kaoru. They are the Little Devil Types." He then pointed to himself.

"I am Kyouya.. The Cool Type.." And then he pointed to the blonde.

"He, our boss and president of this club, is Tamaki, the Princely Type."

Akira paused for a moment to learn all of the names, and then nodded.

"Alright. Nice to meet you guys."

"Let's begin, little one." Tamaki placed two fingers under Akira's chin and lifted her face up to meet his, and stared down into her eyes.

Akira felt uncomfortable, and felt her cheeks get hot, then slightly pushed away, laughing nervously.

"Heheh.. Yeah." She cleared her throat.

And then the women were let inside.

. . .

Akira was doing well. She tallied up every girl who came to visit her on a piece of paper. The deadline was 4:00pm, and it was only 3:10.

7...8...9...

3:25pm.

15...16...17...

3:42pm.

20...21...22...

3:54pm.

Akira was at 24 guests and she had 5 minutes to spare.

"Hello, may I sit here?" One girl asked.

Number 25.

"Yes you may, madam." Akira smiled and scooted over, and had a conversation with the girl until the clock struck 4:00.

"It was nice seeing you." The girl bowed, and walked out.

Akira stood up and stretched.

"There you have it. 25 guests." She said triumphantly.

Everyone was silent.

"What? I did what you told me to, so where's my member card?" She asked.

Tamaki walked in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"Hmm.."

"What's 'Hmm' mean?" She asked.

Tamaki sighed a bit.

"If I remember right, the deal was that you needed to get _over_ 25 guests."

Akira froze.

"You just got 25."

"… So what!? It's just one guest!" Akira argued.

"I don't know.. I'm strict with my deals."

Akira paused again.. She couldn't fail.

Not now.


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

"If _I _remember right, I had more guests than _you_, Tamaki." Akira said through gritted teeth

Tamaki paused.

"That's true, milord. Mr. Tokishin has gotten 25 guests, when you only had 12 today." Kyouya said while writing on his clipboard.

Tamaki paused again, and let a deep sigh escape his lips.

"We'll have to discuss this. You'll get your results tomorrow." Tamaki turned his back to her.

"When tomorrow?" Akira bit her tongue, restraining herself from snapping at him.

"Lunch." He replied, walking toward the rest of his members.

Akira clenched her fists, but she knew she couldn't do any more than she already did. She sighed and looked down to her feet as she turned the other way and walked towards the door.

"Fine then.. I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly as she walked out.

Tamaki was silent for a moment, before placing his hand on his chin.

"He was good.. _Too_ good. None of us had over 20 guests in one day.." Tamaki finally said.

"So you gave him this test to watch him fail?" Kyouya smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"I wanted to see what he was made out of..! And apparently he's made of _a lot_.."

The twins' heads suddenly perked up, and they smirked at each other.

"I wonder how he gets it.." They both said innocently.

Tamaki's attention adverted towards them.

"What are you two thinking…" He asked cautiously.

"How about a little game of _secret agents_?" The twins smirked again as Hikaru held up a piece of paper with Akira's dorm number on it. Kaoru held up two walkie-talkies.

"Hmm.." Tamaki knew this was wrong, but damn it he wanted to find out what made Akira so special.

"Alright.. I'll do it."

. . .

Tamaki and the twins had two stations. The twins went to Akira's window from the hall, and Tamaki climbed up the tree to peek through Akira's outside window.

"Boss?" Tamaki's walkie-talkie asked.

"Hm?" Tamaki replied

"We're shielded by curtains."

Tamaki paused, then sighed.

"My curtains are open, but there's no room for 3 in this tree." He said.

"Alright, just tell us what you see, over and out." The walkie-talkie said.

Tamaki sighed as he squinted his eyes to look inside the room.

Akira meanwhile, has just gotten out of the shower, and only had a wrapped towel around her body.

Tamaki tilted his head a bit.

"_Why is he.. Wrapping the whole towel around his body..?" _He thought.

Akira bent down to pull some pajamas out of a drawer, and Tamaki noticed something different about her chest.

"_Wait a second.." _Tamaki's eyes widened a bit.

No.

It couldn't be.

He wasn't seeing straight.

Akira then got dressed, which Tamaki turned his head for, respecting privacy.

When he looked over again, he saw Akira's chest still not flat like a male's.

"_What's going on..?"_

Akira then went under her shirt and untied something, and pulled a bit of cloth from under it. Bandages it seemed like.

And then it was clear..

Akira didn't have a flat chest.

She had breasts.

Which meant..

"A GIRL!?!" Tamaki shrieked and his face turned a dark shade of red, and he then lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

And since Akira's window was in fact open..

She heard the entire thing.

And then she looked out her window to see Tamaki.

"......................................................................."


	5. Nothing But A Showoff

Tamaki knew he was dead. He laid on the ground, pretending to be dead. He knew even if he didn't die from the fall, Akira would finish the job.

He heard swift movements, and feet landing on the ground, and taking steps towards him.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Akira's angry voice asked.

Tamaki let his tongue out, making another attempt to look dead.

Suddenly he was lifted up by his shirt collar. His face was then pulled up to about two inches from Akira's. Knowing now that he was a girl, he was the one blushing and feeling uncomfortable this time.

"Why are you _peeping _in my window.." Her nostrils flared.

"I-I-It was all Kaoru and Hikaru's idea!" Tamaki sputtered. It was the first thing he thought of.

"And you were immature enough to go along with it?"

Tamaki whimpered.

"Damn it.. I can't even have privacy! What did you go peeping for? You wanted to see a _naked guy _or something?" She glared.

"No, no, no, no! Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to see how you're so popular with the women, so they invited me to spy on you and--"

"Spy?" Akira interrupted.

"AHH!" Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand.

Akira glared down at him for what seemed like forever to Tamaki, but then her grip suddenly loosened and she sighed.

"Great.. Now because of you and your stupid games my cover is _blown_." She sighed.

"Cover?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, _cover. _I'm disguising as a _boy, _and you may be the _'boss'_, but you are to tell _no one _of this." Akira's grip tightened again, and she glared.

Tamaki flinched and quickly nodded.

"Too late, missy." Suddenly, the Hitachiin twins walked out from behind the bushes, smirking.

"… You too!?" Akira growled, then pinned Tamaki to the tree.

"You knew they were there, didn't you!?"

"No I swear! I had no idea--"

"**IF YOU TELL ANYONE…!" **Akira shouted, which made Tamaki scream in fear.

Although the twins did not seem scared at all. Akira noticed and let go of Tamaki, and looked over to them.

"And what are you going to do if we do tell?" They asked.

"I'll snap your necks like twigs." Akira said.

"Tch, really now.." Kaoru shrugged.

"Showoff." Hikaru muttered, but then suddenly his angle of the world changed when Akira threw him over her shoulder.

"Do you want more!?" She yelled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru rushed to his side and tried helping him up.

"Now that wasn't necessary!" Tamaki butted in.

Akira shot a deathly glare at him.

"I have a _right. _It wasn't necessary that you _spied_ on me either. That's _illegal_ in America."

"You still didn't have to throw Hikaru like that!" He argued.

"Yeah, I should have thrown you instead." Akira muttered.

Tamaki paused, and clenched his fists..

He then closed his eyes and forced out a chuckle.

"He's right.. You are nothing but a showoff." He said calmly.

"What was that?" Akira growled.

"I don't know what your reason for all of this disguising is for, but I _do_ know your way of luring in our guests. You're a showoff." Tamaki helped Kaoru and Hikaru up.

"You just made your chances of joining the Ouran Host Club very slim." He added.

Akira froze.

"You wouldn't.."

"I can, and I might just _will_." Tamaki responded, turning his back to her.

"You can't do this..! I worked too hard to fail now!" Akira felt tears sting her eyes.

"Tell me, what are you working _for_? You come to Japan, dressed as a boy.. But for _what purpose_?" Tamaki asked, slightly turning his head.

Akira paused and then looked down. A tear then rolled down her cheek.

Tamaki noticed and turned completely around to face her, while the twins stood behind him.

"…. You wouldn't understand.." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I know. I can't understand if you don't tell me." Tamaki said quietly.

Akira didn't respond and continued wiping her face.

"Why are you crying..?" Tamaki asked.

"None of your business." Akira sniffled.

"… You keep to yourself a lot, don't you..?" Tamaki asked.

Akira remained silent.

Tamaki turned his head toward the twins.

"You guys, I'm going to walk Akira back to hi--_her_ room.. You can go home now.. Sorry for the trouble." He said.

Akira lifted her head with bloodshot and teary eyes.

"Alright boss." Hikaru had his hand on his neck, trying to crack his neck and make it feel better.

"See you." They both said as they turned and walked the other way.

Tamaki watched the twins walk away until they were out of sight, then turned back towards Akira, and slowly held out his hand.

"Come on.. It's cold."

Akira glanced from his hand back to Tamaki's face.

"_A minute ago he was scared to death of me, then he insulted me, now he's being nice.."_ Akira thought to herself.

Akira did not take his hand. Instead, she backed away, then walked back towards the building.

"Alright.."

Tamaki stood there for a second, and then let his hand drop as he sighed a bit as he then followed Akira back to her dorm.


	6. Words Affecting Actions

Akira walked to her dorm, knowing Tamaki was following her.

She quickly opened her door, and closed it behind her..

But Tamaki used his foot to keep it from closing.

"I still want to know why you're going through all of this.." He said quietly.

"And I still say none of your business." Akira said sternly.

Tamaki paused.

"Alright then.. I understand you want time alone. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow with your results."

"What does it matter.." Akira plopped on her bed.

"After tonight, you're not going to let someone like me join." She muttered.

Tamaki didn't respond to that.

"Good night." He said as he closed the door.

Akira felt like crying. Only one day in Japan and all of her hopes were crushed.

. . .

The next morning, Akira went out to the soccer field early to practice. A few girls came to watch, but then they had to leave as well.

One girl though, stayed and watched. Akira noticed this, but didn't pay any attention to her.

"You're really good at soccer.. Do most Americans play it?" The girl asked, as she was suddenly behind her.

"Err, tell you the truth, no.. America is more into baseball and football." Akira said.

"Oh, I see." The girl nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you play." The girl turned around and walked the other way.

Akira watched her walk for a moment, before dribbling and doing tricks with the ball once again.

And that's when Tamaki's words came to her mind.

* * *

"_**You are nothing but a showoff."**_

"_**I know your way of luring in our guests. You're a showoff." **_

* * *

Akira, out of anger, kicked the ball into the goal.

She let herself fall on her bottom, and bury her face in her hands.

"Everything is different here." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, let me go!" A girl's voice yelled. It was that girl who was talking to Akira a few moments ago.

She quickly turned around to see a big, heavy-set man grabbing her arm, and the girl trying to get away.

"But you're so pretty, miss.. Why don't you come to my _dorm_?"

"Someone help!" She screamed.

Akira quickly got up and ran to the scene. "Let her go!"

. . .

Meanwhile, Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins were behind the bleachers, watching.

"Why are we doing this again, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I was just going to check up on her, but now I want to see how she'll handle that guy.." Tamaki said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well she is a Taekwondo-otaku." Both the twins said, sarcasm poured all over their statement.

"Shh!" Tamaki shushed them.

. . .

"Huh? And what are you gong to do, little man!?" The guy shouted, then laughed.

"I'll snap your neck like a twig." Akira growled.

"Try it." The guy offered, letting go of the girl.

Of course, she ran.

Akira then jumped into the air and threw a kick at his head, but he quickly blocked it, then grabbed her leg and threw her over HIS shoulder.

"ACK!" She cringed as she hit the ground with such force.

_"AKIRA!"_ Tamaki sprinted towards the scene, with the twins right by his side.

Akira quickly got up like a cat, then swung her foot to trip the man, but he was too heavy, and only hurt herself.

"Ghh!"

The man went to kick her, but she rolled out of the way and dodged. She then jumped at him again, but he grabbed her arm and kneed her in the stomach.

Akira got the wind knocked out of her, and coughed and gasped for air as the man then pounded his fist against her head, and she flew backwards.

"AKIRA!" Tamaki caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Ha! I'm a champ in Karate, Kung Fu, _and_ Judo! Don't mess with ME, you foo--AHH!" And that's when the twins jumped on him.

"BACK OFF!" They yelled.

"AGH! THERE'S TWO OF THEM!?" The guy squirmed and tried throwing them off, but both twins clung to him and kicked him, punched him, and bit him.

"Tamaki..?" Akira asked.

"I'm right here Akira! I-I'll take you to the infirmary!" Tamaki quickly picked her up and took off towards the school.

Akira suddenly became very dizzy and lightheaded.

"Wait.."

"My soccer.. Ball--.."

Everything faded to black.


	7. Apologize

"_Akira..?"_

It was a voice.. Calling to her.

"_Akira..!"_

Akira slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a doctor's office. She was in a bed, with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Oh Akira!" A voice sighed in relief. Akira slowly looked around, and saw Tamaki beside her bed.

"You're alright.." He said.

Akira stared for a moment, still dazed.

"Where am I again..?"

"The infirmary." Tamaki answered.

"Oh yeah.. That stupid guy.." Akira placed a hand on her head.

"Thank god Kuk Sa Nim wasn't here to see my failure.."

"Kuk Sa Nim?" Tamaki asked.

"My Taekwondo master." Akira said.

"Oh.." Tamaki looked down for a moment, then looked back at her, his expression totally changed.

It was now serious.

"What were you thinking.." He asked sternly.

"Huh?" Akira lifted her hand and looked over to him again.

"Why did you go and do that? I've never seen someone so reckless."

"What do you mean 'why did I go and do that'? That girl was about to be kidnapped, I had to do some--"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki interrupted.

"… Tamaki.." Akira frowned a bit.

"You act like I committed a crime." She said.

"You went and got yourself injured, almost killed." Tamaki mumbled.

"So you wanted me to just stand there and watch while that girl was in danger?" Akira asked.

"… No.. But you should of found a teacher, a security guard, someone!" Tamaki said.

"She would have been gone by the time I did.." Akira muttered.

"So you really thought you had a chance against that _boy_?"

"… What, because I'm a girl I'm automatically _weak_?" Akira gritted her teeth.

"I'm not saying you're weak! But you against a boy is just dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter if he's a boy and I'm not!" Akira raised her voice.

"Don't forget, you're a girl!" Tamaki raised his voice as well.

"I had just as much of a chance as you fighting that guy! I know a _martial art_! If you went in there you would of gotten _a lot _worse than I did!" Akira argued.

"… So you say you did nothing wrong?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"No, I did nothing wrong at all." Akira hissed.

Tamaki stood up, silent. He looked towards the door, then shook his head.

"Fine then.. Then I wont speak to you until you **ADMIT THAT YOU WERE WRONG**!" He quickly walked out of the room.

Akira watched him rush out, then looked down to her lap.

"I didn't do _anything_ wrong. Even here in Japan the stupid males think they're superior." She told herself.

. . .

After a while, Akira was let out of the infirmary, and was sent to her 4th period.

Of course, the one Tamaki was in.

Akira opened the door, and as usual, every student looked to see who came in. She looked to Tamaki, and they had about a 3-second eye contact, before he turned away.

She frowned as she sat at her usual desk, and played her keyboard.

What she didn't know is that Tamaki kept glancing at her from behind, with a pained expression on his face.

. . .

At lunch, Akira sat at the usual table, along with every host club member except Tamaki and Kyouya, who were at a different table. Tamaki obviously dragged him over there. Akira silently ate her food, not caring.

Or at least pretending not to care.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, worried.

"Akira got beat up this morning, and then she and the boss got in an argument and now he's not talking to her." Hikaru said.

"Kira-chan, I think you should apologize to Tama-chan.. He really likes you." Hunny said.

"… I guess you told everyone in the club that I'm a girl." Akira sighed.

"They were bound to find out, since you're practically a member now." The twins said simultaneously.

"What are you talking about? Tamaki said he wouldn't talk to me until I admit I did nothing wrong, which I _didn't_, so how am I supposed to be a member if I never get the results because of some _stupid_ game he's playing?" Akira then took another bite of her food.

"You're _clueless_.." The twins shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Akira frowned and placed her fork down.

"You _did_ do something wrong." Kaoru said.

"You worried the crap out of him." Hikaru added.

"I did?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, when he saw you get thrown over, he sprinted over so fast it was hard to keep up." Kaoru replied.

"See? You made Tama-chan really scared.. So I think you should apologize… 'Kay?" Hunny smiled brightly.

Akira looked down at her food, then over at Tamaki, who looked miserable at his table, while talking to Kyouya.

"_I worried him?"_ She thought to herself.

"Sigh.. Fine." She said, as she hesitantly got up and began walking to Tamaki's table.


	8. Drawings

Hello, here's a little intermission between chapters 7 and 8.

How are you guys liking the story? Is it good?

Send me reviews please? It'd really inspire me to write more! ^_^

I just wanted to post a few pictures I drew of Akira. I figured you guys would want a little preview.

The first couple I drew were before I even started the story, and the more recent ones I drew for illustrating purposes.

* * *

Search WindAlchemist22893 on Deviantart . com and look at the most recent deviations.. There will be pictures of Akira.

(I would post the links, but this website is retarted and wont let me ._.)

* * *

So there you have it, a little preview of Akira and such. Soon enough I'll draw TamaKira fanart, so hang tight! ^_~

And now to write chapter 8! :3

~SS


	9. Weekend Plans

Akira walked to Tamaki's table. Tamaki glanced at her, but turned away with a grimace.

"Is there something you need, Miss Tokishin?" Kyouya asked.

Akira sighed heavily.

"Do you mind? I'm still trying to stay in disguise here."

"Alright.. I'm assuming you want to talk to _him_?" He asked, meaning Tamaki of course.

Akira nodded, and Kyouya stood up and walked to the other members at the other table, when Akira sat down and took his seat.

"Senpai.." She started, and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki's eyes widened a bit, and he looked over to her.

"I didn't realize I worried you, and that's what I did wrong. I didn't mean to scare you and stuff like that.. But it's just what I do." She explained.

Tamaki remained quiet, but smiled at her.

"I'm glad you apologized.. I was just expecting you to just admit you were wrong." He said.

Akira smiled.

"I'm not your average person."

"Well good." He reached into his pocket, and put a card facedown on the table.

Akira looked at it, and pointed to herself. "For me?"

He nodded, and pulled his hand back. Akira picked up the card and flipped it over. It had a neat design and her name in big letters.

"Akira Tokishin: Honorary Host Club Member." She read aloud, and paused.

"… Are you serious!?" She exclaimed, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Of course." Tamaki smiled.

Akira reached over the table to wrap her arms around Tamaki's neck and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"_She's so cuuuute.." _Tamaki cooed in his own little world, blushing.

Akira pulled away and smiled. "How about going back to the original table?"

"Fine with me." He took her hand and helped her up, then they both went back to their table.

"Everything settled?" Kyouya asked.

Akira nodded. "Yeah."

. . .

After school, and Akira's first official day as a host club member, she was packing her things, ready to head back to her dorm.

"Hey Akira, what do you say to a little trip this weekend?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind her suddenly.

"A trip?" She asked, surprised.

'Yeah.. You know, an amusement park, the mall, the beach.."

_"Well the beach sounds cheapest.."_ Akira thought.

She was a commoner after all. She only managed to get in this school with a scholarship and money paid by her Taekwondo master.

"U-Uh.. How about the beach?" She asked.

The twins smirked.

"You in a bathing suit? Oooh!" They both whistled.

Akira scoffed.

"Who said I was going to be in a bathing suit? Who said I was going to swim at all?" She asked, then suddenly stopped right in her tracks.

_Crap.. _She totally forgot.

_She couldn't swim._

"But Kira-chan, you've got to swim at the beach!" Hunny whined, while eating a lollipop.

"Sorry, I'm just not a fan of water that's all.." She said quietly.

Tamaki walked to the group, with his hand on his chin.

"Don't force her now.. If she doesn't want to swim, then she doesn't have to." He smiled down at her, and Akira returned the favor.

"Aww.." The twins whined.

"I figured you would want to go to my family's private beach?" Kyouya asked.

They all nodded.

"_Private_ beach?" Akira asked.

"He's got a lot of stuff." The twins said, not amused.

Akira smiled and nodded.

"Alright.. How about tomorrow then?" Tamaki asked.

Akira nodded.

"Great, so we'll all meet here tomorrow at 9am sharp!" he announced.

Everyone nodded.

"Ha-ha! Going to the beach! Going to the beach! Going to the beach!" Hunny cheered, as he climbed onto Mori's back.

Mori smiled and held him, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Akira smiled, but deep in her thoughts, she was nervous.

"_Crap.. I hope they don't find out I cant swim.."_


	10. Unexpected Visitor

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE--" **Akira slammed the stupid alarm clock again.

She knew she was going to have to buy a new one by the next quarter.

Up and awake by 8:15, Akira still had some time before she had to meet the others outside.

She sighed and sat at her computer.

"_Day 3:_

_I haven't typed in a while. A lot has happened._

_I made it into the host club, after a lot of work and lets just say.. Patience._

_I found out the names of all the host club members._

_Hunny (child), Mori (tall and quiet guy), Hikaru and Kaoru (twins), Kyouya (scary guy with glasses), and Tamaki ("king")_

_They all know my secret, but promised me that they wouldn't tell anyone else._

_You do NOT want to know how my cover was blown._

_Let's just say Tamaki and the twins were involved.. Bastards._

_But either way, I befriended them and made it into the host club. My research will now continue… After a day at the beach first ^_^"_

Akira smiled and closed her computer as she then began getting ready.

Crap.

What the hell was she going to wear?

"Not a bathing suit.." She muttered to herself.

It took her a pretty freakin' long time just to decide over an old T-shirt and an old pair of shorts.

. . .

When the school clock began to ring, symbolizing it was 9am sharp, Akira was rushing out of her dorm.

Late.

She ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and down many halls before she reached the front door, and burst out

"I'm here!!!" She wheezed.

"You're late." Kyouya's voice said. All 6 boys were waiting in front of a limo.

"Sorry.." She sighed heavily. She then noticed the limo and sweat dropped.

"What is that you're wearing?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Uh.. An old shirt and shorts? I'm not wearing a bathing suit like you want me to." She glared at them.

The twins just snickered and snaked into the limo. Hunny waved at her from the inside, sitting next to Mori.

"Well, now that you're here, let's be on our way." Kyouya said as he also stepped in.

Tamaki held out his hand for Akira to take.

Akira took it, and he led her inside the car, then followed her inside.

"Wow.." Akira looked around, amazed.

"Huh? What's wrong Akira?" Hunny asked.

"It's awesome in here!" She exclaimed.

"Haven't you been in a limo?" Tamaki asked.

Akira shook her head.

"HUH!?" Everyone's heads snapped toward her.

"You're rich aren't you? You should be having a mansion and maids and especially limos!" The twins said.

"Uh no.. I only got into Ouran because of my grades, and my Kuk Sa Nim paid for my trip and my uniforms."

Everyone grew silent.

"_A commoner!" _The twins whispered to each other.

Akira grumbled a bit. "Well if you don't like commoners like me, stop the freakin' car."

"No, no, it's not that!" Tamaki assured.

Akira crossed her arms and glared out the window.

And the rest of the ride was dead silent.

. . .

While at the beach, Hunny and Mori played in the water, the twins sprayed each other with water guns. Tamaki just rested in a chair

Akira sat beside Tamaki on a towel, under an umbrella.

"… Are you mad?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

Akira looked over to him.

"No, why?" She asked.

"It seemed you were really insulted earlier.." He said.

Akira shrugged.

"I've had worse." She said, then Hunny ran to her, with Mori at his side.

"You want to come swimming, Akira?" He asked.

"U-Uh sorry, I don't really want to." She responded.

Hunny puckered his bottom lip. "Please?"

Akira felt bad, then sighed a bit. "Okay.."

She would swim in the shallow end. As long as her feet touched, she was fine, right?

. . .

The day passed, and the sun set. Akira luckily made it alright with "swimming", but she wanted to spend some time alone.

She walked down the beach, and saw a steep cliff that hovered over the water.

Akira wanted to get to the top, but to do so, she had to climb.

And so she did.

Many times, she almost fell, but Akira managed to finally get to the top.

Akira walked to the edge and looked out to the water. She smiled, admiring the view.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders.

"I've been _waiting_ for you.."

Akira quickly shoved the cold hands off and turned around to see..

That big guy who harassed that girl just the other day.


	11. Close Call

The guy smirked.

"I'd like to thank you for getting me _expelled_." He hissed.

Akira frowned and got in a defensive stance.

"This is a private beach, get out." She warned.

"Nah, I'd rather squash you like a bug."

Akira gritted her teeth. She knew she didn't have much of a chance right now.

"Well come on, fight me like a man!" He growled, as he charged toward Akira.

. . .

"Where did Akira go?" Hunny asked.

"She took a stroll down the beach if I remember correctly." Kyouya responded.

"She's been gone a while." The twins complained.

"Well you two had to go and insult her in the car, idiots!" Tamaki muttered.

"Wasn't out fault." They responded.

All of a sudden, there was a yell, and every member of the host club looked over to see a figure dangling off the edge of that cliff.

Akira.

"That's Akira!" Hunny exclaimed, scared.

"AKIRA!!!" Tamaki took off, rushing as fast as he could.

. . .

Akira grasped to the edge of the cliff, attempting to climb back up, but that guy stepped on her hand. Akira winced and yelled out in pain, but she couldn't let go.

Her life depended on it.

"Fall already, you little rat!" He growled, as he continued stomping on her hands. Akira continued to hold on, tears stinging her eyes out of fear with a mixture of pain.

"_Damn it.. I can't hold on much longer.." _Akira thought to herself.

The guy finally stopped stomping on her hand, and instead stomped her on the head.

The next thing she knew, Akira was falling, but for a split second..

She saw a blur of blonde.

"AKIRA!!!" Was the last thing she heard before crashing into the grasp of the ice cold water.

. . .

"AKIRA!!!" Tamaki pushed the guy out of the way and dove down after Akira. He didn't see her above the water, so he had to act fast.

While underwater, he looked around quickly, until he saw bubbles rising, and swam down to see Akira panicking..

And sinking.

"_She can't swim..?" _He thought to himself as he quickly swam to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Akira's bubbles stopped.

Tamaki knew she was now unconscious, and rushed up to the surface.

. . .

When Tamaki brought Akira to the shore, everyone else surrounded her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hunny asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes.. She's still breathing." Tamaki said quietly, not letting her leave his hold.

"Should we get a doctor?" Kyouya asked.

"If you would please." Tamaki said, before walking past them toward the mansion they were staying in for the night.

. . .

_Akira suddenly found herself underwater, but she was breathing just fine. She looked around to see nothing.. Not even fish._

"_What the… Am I dead..? How do I get back to the surface..?" She asked herself, still looking around._

"_Hello?" She called out._

_No response._

_Suddenly a light appeared, and Akira reached to touch it._

_As soon as she did, she was suddenly in the clouds._

_She watched as a flock of doves flew by gracefully._

"_Where am I..? Is this a dream?" She asked, then looked over to see a figure.._

_A person._

"_Um.. Hey." She walked towards him, reaching her hand out._

"_Where are we?"_

_The person turned around to reveal that he was.._

_Tamaki._

_He said nothing, but held out his hand._

_Akira took it, but raised an eyebrow._

"_Tamaki..?" She asked._

"_You had me worried there in the water.." He said quietly, tightly holding her hand and leading her into walking on the clouds._

"_I-I didn't know he would be there, I swear." She assured._

_Tamaki chuckled._

"_Ah my sweet Akira.. You're so cute sometimes."_

_Akira felt a brush creep on her cheeks._

"_Cute..?"_

"_Yes.. But I have to ask you a favor." Tamaki faced her, then held both of her hands, staring down into her eyes._

"_What favor?" Akira asked, feeling her blush grow worse._

"_I need you to wake up Akira.. Please.." Tamaki whispered, kissing her forehead._

"_Wake up..?" Akira asked, but then a flash of light blinded her._

. . .

Akira quickly sat up to find herself in a bed, and it was dark.

"_How long was I unconscious.."_ She thought to herself, but then noticed that there was a weight on her knee.

She looked down to see Tamaki, fast asleep.

He was still in his bathing suit.. He obviously never left her side since he rescued her, and fell asleep while waiting for her to wake up.

Akira paused, feeling that same blush sting her cheeks. She placed a hand on her cheek to feel.

It was hot.

But then Akira smiled as she gently petted Tamaki's head with her other hand.

"Thank you.." She whispered.


End file.
